weareyoungadventureinhawaiifandomcom_es-20200214-history
Capítulo Uno: (Inglés)
Chapter One: ''' '''Beginners Jackson was in front of the coffin, holding his desire to mourn. Around him, people cried and mourned the recent death of Archie Richards, some only found solace in the falling of their tears. Showing strength since he entered the room, Jackson was actually very weak, vulnerable. Before he entered he had in mind, that upon arriving in the room he would fall to the ground and part of himself would be no more. He would find himself a broken man. He was there, watching his uncle who was in a deep sleep, which was his last. Well dressed and slightly smiling, Archie, was the point of attraction all about how good it was in life, honest and kind, but no one talked about what they really thought or felt. Wanting to run away or at least get out, Jackson left the room that was full of sorrow, tears and hypocrisy, he walked alone towards the parking lot. He passed many people, some were seated and talking to each others, while the rest watched him walk alone. Their curiosity hit Jackson right on his face, many of them murmurred what they tought about him. They watched a man that only wanted to get out, escape from such gasthly area. He looked for peace, tranquility or perhaps he look to light a cigarrette, but he couldn't, finding such habit unhealthy. Nevertheless, he used to smoke, thus he could not find himself smoking again. As he walked out, he turned a corner and found his two friends, Nick and Bill Grossbard. The twins, were just standing there, drinkin some coffee and eating some donuts, they had just bought. They chattered in a low voice, but wasn't something they couldn't hide, was their laughs as the brust in laughter whenever they said a joke. Both of them, known for being jokers, during these days were quieter than usual, just making jokes with the group or whenever they were alone. "Hello, mate," said Nick smiling. "Oi, Jackie." Bill greeted. Jackson shook hands and greeted his friends, who offered him a donut and a coffee, they had saved for him. Bill, drank and every now and then, he screamed. He kept forgetting the coffee was hot, Nick laughed at him and Jackson while did not wanted to, had to smile. For some minutes, there was just silence and they watched the moon, that was full. The stars the stars shone, giving life and light to the sky, which was dark and it look as an enormous abyss, never to be reach from where they were. "How do you feel?" Nick asked, eating his donuts. "I'm good. Just a little stressed out, wanting to hit something." Jackson said drinking out of his coffee. Nick laughed. "How are things inside?" Bill asked. He passed Jackson another donut. "Thanks. Not good, man." Jackson smiled. "People crying, some talking of how of good he was, others are just talking pure and absolute shit." "That bad?" Nick and Bill said in at the same time. "Yep," Jackson drank of his coffee. "Linda and Casse are on a corner, just talking to Maria. Liana is lost, between the crowd or just with her family. Michael and Liam, I dunno where they are. It just a living hell, in there." "That I know. I entered as soon as I did, I had to get out," Nick said. He look serious. "It is hot in there, people stopped me twice. Asking about you." Bill said. Jackson shrugged. He did not care for whoever asked for him, these were no times to talk. Of course, he is humble and ready to talk with everybody, but certain moments he decides not to. His persona changes into a anit-social Jackson, only a good cup of whiskey could fix such thing from happening. He was no man of anger, he wasn't impolite, but when that horrible anti-social persona appears, his anger issues arose. He smiled as Bill knew what he was thinking. "I passed right trough a crowd as if I was a thief or something. They just talk behind my back, and the worst of it is, I'm there. I'm angry, they see me as if I only wanted my own uncle for his money. I was not there, yes, but whenever he needed me I was there, never said no to him." "Do not care for what they say, mate." Bill said. "I care for you, for my brother and my wife. My friends, I care for them, for us. They dunno what you've been through, so don't worry." He smiled. Bill then drank the rest of his coffee and hugged Jackson. It was a harm hug, and a one he needed. It was so necessary in a time of sorrow and pain. Jackson had come to terms of accepting death, he had accept it since his godmother died at his hands. He finally had done the thinking and when his time came, he would be ready. It was not necessary for them to show such emotion, with just one look it was good, but in these times were people care more for what you do or don't, it was more than important to show their love for each other. Nick, Bill and Jackson were so close, than just a smile would fix many things. But now, that wasn't the cure for his pain. "Hey, any of you have seen Ronnie?" Jackson asked. "Nope. Sorry to suddenly change of subject but it is getting cold." Bill said. "Yeah. Oh, Jackson, better watch out from Warren and for his son. I hate that Toby." Nick said filled with sarcasm. "Right. Wait, shut up." Jackson sushed Nick who was making a joke. As they went to walk out of the parking lot corner, they heard steps, that stopped dead right in front of them. In a moment, Jackson pulled both Bill and Nick into the shadows. If you had to look hard, it wouldn't be hard to find three idiots, trying to hide. The figure who was, no more than 10 feet of distance from them, was tall and with grey hair and a smooth Brooklyn accent. It was Warren Winters, who was talking with someone important. "Mr. Ras..." he was stopped by whoever was talking with him. "What? I'm still stuck in Scotland. Yes, it is important to maintain my composture here. I was a good partner of Archibald's, I'm needed here. Yes, yes. Of course I want that taken care of. The money is, of course, elementary." "Money?" Nick asked. "Oh, yeah. It is the thing we'' use'' to buy things, you know?"Jackson said. "Oh, shut it, Jackie." Nick cried angry. "Silence, you imbeciles," Bill whispered. Nick looked confused, Bill giggled and Jackson was just looking at Warren. "Of course, the money will come. I want the pest dead, you after all are the best exterminator. My house is in needs of your services." Jackson was holding his breath, until he heard Warren's last words. Feeling a little guilty, he walked in tip toes, behind Warren, Bill and Nick followed. Entering without him noticing, they entered to the cry house, it may sound cruel, but only the fake cries of certain people were heard. Finally arriving to the room in which Archie was, Ronnie was fighting with Jessica, Jackson's sister. Ronnie, a young man around his twentys, had black hair and clear eyes. He was handsome and had a strong yet smooth english accent. He tried not to shout as their were people in the room. Regardless, people kept looking at him. Linda, a young blonde girl with a smashingly beautiful face was almost to the point of crying. Liana was trying to stop the fight, Maria saw Bill and ran towards him, they hugged. Casse was with Jessica, trying not to let her get to Ronnie. Nick sat in the nearest chair and watched with certain humour, wich was very cruel of his part. "Whoa," Jackson walked to Ronnie. "Casse take her to the corner. Ronnie sit down." "NO, bloody hell, Jessie. Let me explain." Ronnie demanded. "Explain what?" Jessica finally shouted. "You cheated, you pig." Everyone now looked. As if Archie had come to life, everyone gasped and had their mouths opened. Jackson had noticed that Warren had enter the room. He had a wide smile upon his face and Jackson knew seeing pain or misery in others was his thing. "All right," Jackson said. "Sorry for the show, people but this is a family matter, so please if you can, leave the room. Please. Oh, and that includes you, Winters." "Of course, Richards. So sad, this had to happen now." Warren said as he left. The room was emptied some minutes later. Jackson had seated Linda in one row of chairs and Ronnie in the other. Liana, Ronnie's older sister, was with him, looking at his brother with certain disgust. Jackson was in the middle, while Jessica cried with Casse and Linda at her side. Maria was just nervous with Bill at her side, they were with Nick in the last chairs of the room. Nick was now a little more serious thanks to little punch Bill gave him in the back, and Jackson gave a bad look. Jackson had his back turned to everybody. He faced Archie who was still sligthly smiling. Jackson sighed. "Really? Come on. Give me something," Jackson said to Archie. Nothing. Some chatters were heard, later they were screams. He turned angry. "SHUT IT," Jackson cried. "Shut it, just fucking shut up for a friggin' second." Casse for a second giggled. She loved when Jackson cursed. "What happened?" "Well," said a voice. It was Liana. She had beautiful eyes, and dark hair. She had the prettiest smile and when she looked at her husband's eyes, she revealed that it was something bad. Knowing that her husband was a man that could lose his peace of mind easily she just said in a soft voice and in the most peaceful english accent: "Ronnie, cheated on Jessica." Jackson's eyes were wide open. They passed from his wife to his brother-in-law, his left eye twitched. His hand turned into a punch and his right side of his face was just trying to control itself. "Ronnie, is this true?" Jackson asked angry.Ronnie did not answer. He wanted now to be quiet. "Ronald, is this true? Is this true?" Jackson's temper was now rising. He was to the point in which he could not control himself, his anger transformed him into what they all know as Bane. There was no name for him, just Bane, he had all of the sudden, this incredible pain and could feel no pain, thanks to the adrenaline. He was Bane in his darker moments. "I'll ask again. Did YOU cheat on her?" Liana slapped her brother, who sat there with a shame look upon his face. He did not dare to look to his brother-in-law nor to his sister. Jessica was on the other side of the room, crying and avoiding contact with her boyfriend. It had to be true, Jackson thought, he also wanted to be a lie. He knew when someone lied, it was easy for him, regardless, he was in denial. "I did." Ronnie ansewered filled with shame. "Agh! Yer bastard," Jackson shouted. "Why did you did it?" Nick asked from behind the room. "I was drunk and...." Ronnie started. But was cut off from a punch Liana gave him. "Believe me, we don't need to know how you did nor why." Jackson said. "You cheated, end of story." "I was drunk and mad, we just had a fight. I just got drunk and next thing I remember I was with a girl I have never met." Nick roared with laughter, but returned to his natural state once he saw everybody in the room was looking at him. Jackson did not want to laugh, he hid a cruel and angry smile. Liana just look at her brother, Linda and Casse were with Jessica, who cried endlessly. Maria was on a corner with Bill, next to Nick who was just plain scarred. "Classic," Nick whispered. Then laughed alone. Jackson look at him and cleared his throat and then just said: "Something funny? THIRD NIPPLE." There was a complete silence, followed by Nick's gasp. He whimpered and was no starting to sweat, looking at Jackson his smile dissappear and he could not believe that everybody now watched him with such curiosity. "You promised, you sweared mate, that you would never say nothing." Nick said touching his chest. "Oh, did I? 'Cause I don't remember that." Everybody was confused. After some seconds, that were eternal, Casse gasped and shouted to Nick: "You told me that thing was a birthmark," Casse said disgusted. "Oh," Bill said. Then he added with sarcasm. "Did he now? And did you believe that?" "Well, yeah. Of course I bloody did." Jackson roared with laughter, watching Nick's embarrased face. Bill laughed along with him and Liana, Linda and Maria. Jessica forgot about whatever had happened with Ronnie, and he did the same. "Tell me something, can you flick a 'birthmark'?" Nick was now angry. Just feeling awkward, he was thinking something to get back at Jackson. He kept quiet for at least a minute, now nobody laughed nor looked at Nick. Everybody was now back at Jessica and Ronnie, they talked in a low voice. Jackson had sat down, not wanting to talk about it. Casse and Linda had moved apart and started to talk a different subject, while Liana sat down with her brother and Jessica. Still in a corner, Maria and Bill hugged. And Nick was still standing, thinking about something, then he got it. "Oh, I bloody got it," Nick said snapping his fingers. Jackson looked seriously at Nick. For a moment, he read his friend's mind. He feared for whatever came ouf of his mouth. Walking close to him, he expected for him to speak whatever he wanted to revealed. thumb|239px|"Hijo de la chingada," Jackson murmured. "You bastard." "YOU were a thief. A con-artist," Nick said snapping his fingers again. He laughed. "Hijo de la chingada," Jackson murmurred. "You bastard." "You what?" Liana asked angry. She slapped Ronnie without noticing. "Yep, he was just a dirty, little naughty thief." Nick said laughing. Jackson cracked his knuckles. He wanted to run and just tackle Nick unto the floor, and just plainly hit him, until he blacked-out. Yet, he just waited for the right moment, he let Nick savour his victory and just when he had stop laughing. "Yeah. I was," Jackson said looking ashamed at Liana. "But, so were you, Nicholas." Again he gasped. Feeling just plain dumb, he just went beserk. He ran towards Jackson, running and screaming, he was sweating. When he got to where his friend was, he only found himself in the floor coughing and out of air. When he ran towards him, Jackson evaded him and pulled out his arm hitting Nick right on throat, he was immediately stopped and fell on the floor. "Oh, and so was Bill and Michael," Nick coughed. "What?" Maria asked. She slapped Bill really hard.Leaving him just deaf for some seconds, Bill reacted by screaming and just looking at Maria. "What the deuce?" Bill asked. "You were a thief," Maria said. "Is that true?" "Yes." Jackson and Nick shouted. "Hell no," Maria said. "I want to hear it from your mouth. Where you a thief?" Bill hesitated to answer. He looked at Jackson and then Nick, he then simply gave a innocent "Hey-I-just-got-caught-smile". "Ah, you son of a bitch.'' Hijo de tu madre''. Mal nacido," Maria cursed. "English, darling. You know my spanish's not that good," Bill said trying to control his wife. "Jackson, ya' wanker, translate." "Oh, right. She said son of a bitch, and that you are a bastard." Jackson smiled. He and Nick laughed. "Back at us," Liana said. She helped Nick to gett off the floor. "Come on, and tell me, everything. NOW." "Uff, somene is pretty screwed," Linda whispered. Both Casse and Linda were on a corner, watching. If they had popcorn and some sodas, they would be the happiest persons on the room. They had their mouths fully opened and gasped every now and then. They giggled and laughed, unbeknownst to the rest, they were silent and shook their heads to see anyone who spoke. Jackson unwilling walked towards Liana, who had a dark look upon her face. She gave Jackson a "explain-this-shit-now" look. He smiled. "You were a thief?" "Yes, Li," Jackson said getting a little angry. "I told you already. I did only three heists, one which was only payback." "Payback? From what?" Liana asked. "Not from what, from who," Bill said. Maria opened her eyes. "¿Qué? What?" Maria asked. "I don't understand." "A few months ago, I took a plane to Prague, to meet Nathaniel. He told me Archie had fallen to a deep depresion. Warren fucking Winters had used Archie finance a new project, a hotel or something, he used him for the money. Archie humble as always, said yes, with the condition of having a litttle credit for it. Money did not matter for him, he just wanted to be at least mentioned. Warren used him, when the money was on the table, the place done, he left Archie out," Jackson sighed. "Archie was depressed, he had a heart attack. Was to weak to do anything so he decided to just let Winters be. "In a effort to get revenge, I did what I was quite good at. We were gonna do a 'Ocean's Eleven' on Winters' ass. Steal all of his money, but it was not that easy, you know?" "Yeah," Nick said. "But, we got our connections. We bribed some people, we talked with some people we knew that said yes. $755.2 million bucks, tell me what can you do with such money?" "We did not want the money for ourselves, really." Bill pointed out. Jackson smiled and laughed. He snapped his fingers when Bill talked. "We did what Robin Hodd would do." "And why not what would Jesus do?" Maria and Liana asked. "Because, Jesus would not steal, DUH." Nick screamed. "Psst, women. Right?" "Shut up, you're alone." Bill said smiling broadly. Nick frowned and kicked like a child that was denied a candy or a toy. Liana was a little amazed to know that side of her husband's life, she in a million years would never guess that the man that she married and loved was a thief. You would never think that a simple and young history teacher was indeed a thief, a con-artist on his spare time or whenever he felt like stealing. "Thanks, Bill. I wanted to return Archie's money and well after months of planning, the idea of taking at least $2 millions for us, became to hot to say no. It was not easy, like I said. Michael got arrested, but it was part of the plan. Benji, helped us with the security and hack into the system. I won't lie, there were times I was scarred." "Benji, you got poor Benjamin into all this mess," Liana said. "How could you?" "Well, he said yes. We only mentioned that he could have $2 million dollars, he just jumped with joy." Bill said. "Did you take the money?" Liana asked. "No, of $2 millions, I took like $500,000 dollars the rest I donated to a fundation in Somalia." Jackson said. "So did the rest. We did not want the money for us." "I don't believe you," Liana said she was upset. "You marry someone, and you think you know him. You disappeared for a whole month, you were closed hours in your study. I thought you were cheating on me." "Well, I wasn't." "But you stole money!" Liana shouted. "YES, and I regret it. I don't regret giving money to donations, to people who need it. I regret having to steal money and to see that I had disappointed the man that had raised me. The man that teached me everything I know." Liana gasped, as she watched Jackson closed his eyes and in mourned his uncle. "You stole," Liana said again. "You're not a thief." "Yeah, I'm not I only thought I was. So, did Bill, Nick and Mike. But, I have no secrets, Nick doesn't have secrets, Bill neither. And now it comes the question, do you have secrets?" Jackson said, raising his eyebrow. "Me?" Liana said avoiding the question. "Yeah, you. I asked you, thus you have to answer." Jackson said. "I believe you don't have secrets. Do ya', Cinnabon?" "What? You wouldn't. How do you know anyways?" "I dunno, a little horny bird told me." Liana gasped and with her jacket covered her chest. As if she was naked, she only sat down and watched as her husband and her little secret on the tip of his mouth. "What?" Bill aske. "She was worked at Cinnabon?" "Ah, no. That's the tip of the iceberg, William. And by the way, you're so naive. No, no, my dear friends," Jackson announced. "Our beloved and dear pure friend, Liana Daymara Rose Richards was a stripper, and her name was Cinnabon. Lil' Cinnabon." Jackson said with a cockney accent. "Ah, you prick. Wise-ass," Liana said smiling. She was ashamed, but she laughed. "Oh, so you really hit Axel. You were the stripper that gave him a freakin' black eye," Casse spoke for the frist time. Linda laughed. Nick and Bill were laughing so hard they both fell on the floor, kicking and screaming. Jackson smiled and took Liana by her hand. They kissed and smiled to each other. "Don't try to seduce me, don't try to change the subject. You were a bloody thief." Liana said getting angry for a moment. "What? You were a fucking stripper. And don't try and get angry at me." Jackson said. He looked rather serious. Both Liana and Jackson looked at each other, for some seconds they kept silence, then they started to shout and fight with themselves. Meanwhile, the rest just looked at them as they shouted and gave each other nasty and hideous looks. For some minutes at least for ten minutes, they shouted and fought, nagging. Their sceams might be heard from the outside but they did not care, they kept on screaming and insulting each other, until the doorknob was turned and the door was finally opened, since they shouted and fought. Two men entered the room, the tallest of the two wore a some short pants, a sleeveless shirt and some slippers. He was mostly covered in tattoos, in his hands, on his back, feet and fingers. He had long blondish-green hair and clear eyes. The other man was younger, he was very small compared to him. He had short brown hair and wore a some dark jeans, a jacket and a white shirt under that said: "Doens't matter, I'll rock until I die." Both entered and did not notice each other until they went to close the door. Their eyes crossed, smiled and then just met each other. They stretched their hands and said: "Chris," said the tall one. "Hans," said the other. At the hearing of both names, Casse who was laughing got up from her seat, looked at both men and when they saw her they smiled. "Casse," said both at the same time. Then added in full chorus. "Wow, you know her?" 'What we were talking?" Jackson asked. Her eyes were upon Casse. Both distracted, Jackson and Liana, they had their hands up as they were when they were fighting. They were in some sort of trance. "I was a thief, you were a stripper," Liana said. "No, I think you got that wrong. So, five minutes, then we returned to this?" "Five minutes? Sounds right," "Yeah, five minutes, whatever," Jackson said. "This is way interesting, I'm not even hearing you." "What?" Liana said as she sat down and watched Casse's confused face. "Liz? Do you know this guy?" Chris asked. "Ah, yes. Hi, Chris. We better talk outside," Casse said walking towards Chris. In the blink of an eye, Chris experienced something he had to jump at with certain caution. He saw Casse walking toward him, and when he opened and closed his eyes, everyone was protesting, screaming, and running amok in the room. Jackson screamed, Liana gasped, Bill, Nick, Maria and Linda protested, while Ronnie and Jessica without being noticed ran out of the room, kissing each other having forgot about their problem, which started it all. "No, no, no, no no no no, NO," said everybody. "You stay here little lady," Jackson said. "Hi, Christofer, nice seeing you again." "Oh, Richards," Chris said. "Didn't see you there, sorry about you uncle." Jackson moved his head, as if he did not know what Chris talked about. Then it hit him, Archie had been there. They had been fighting with a dead person in the room. "Oh, crap," Jackson whispered. "Yeah, thanks Chris." "So, you know this guy?" Hans asked. Casse was confused. She had her mouth all open, gasping for air. "Yeah, h-h-he was my boyfriend." "You're what?" Hans said. Chris smiled. "Yeah, and how are you?" "I'm her boyfriend, doofus." Jackson laughed. He looked at his watch and looked and Liana. He whispered: "Four minutes." Liana winked. As Chris and Hans argued about who were each other, Casse was to point of fainting, Liana and Linda were seated with each other, Maria, Bill and Nick were on a corner looking with certain excitement. Jackson as the rest was confused and did not dare to laugh, but had in mind trying to stop whatever that was going on. "All right, let me get this straight," Jackson said. "I will explain," Casse said worried. "Ta-ta-ta, let me think, Robinson!" Jackson screamed. "Hey, who do you think you are?" Hans said. Then he announced. "I'm her boyfriend and I can kick your ass, old man." "Old man? I'm her best friend, seaweed brain, so watch your mouth. You're just a kid," Jackson said. He again was angry. "Do I look like I care, dumbass?" "I'll knock you out, Hansel," Jackson said. "Come on and try, Jacqueline." Casse whimpered. Chris took her aside as Jackson and Hans screamed. "What's this? It's been only three months since we broke up and you already have a boyfriend?" "Chris, our thing was not going to work. You were bloody uncertain of what you wanted. You hesitated." "Of course, I was confused. The fame got up to my head, I knew that I wanted to be with you, I always have. You broke off what we had and decided that it was my fault. It was our fault, Liz." "Our fault? You left, every now and then, you left and returned as if nothing happened," Casse shouted. "I know it, fuck, Casse. This is not why I came here, to find this. I came here to say that I was wrong, I wanted closure to what he had. But it seems that you gave closure to this, three months ago. I'm sorry for wasting your time." Everybody turned to them. Silence domained the room for some seconds. As they watched Casse and Chris, a crack was heard and then a groan. Jackson had hit Hans unconscious, the little man was on the floor, his nose broke and a terrified look upon his face. "Fucking great," Casse said in a whisper. "Why? Jackson, why?" "Little bastard wanted it," Jackson answered peacefully as he shaked his hand up and down. "What the hell's wrong with you?" "No, what's wrong with YOU?" Jackson screamed. His eyes had a wild expression. "You bring a guy, maybe six or five years younger than you to here. An unkwnon man walks here, says that your his girlfriend and threatens me. I know there's something you're not telling me." "Ah, shut it. You were a thief, a secret that most of us knew. You're a hypocrite!" "All right, I'm gone," Chris said. He hugged Jackson and smiled at him. He whispered. "Sorry about this. See you in Denver." As Chris walked out, he gave one painful look at Casse. She was over an unconscious Hans, who now starred to snore, in a fit of anger she shouted: "What? Missed something? Sod OFF, I don't want to see you again, Christofer Thomas!" Jackson was gonna say something to him, but the door was closed and Chris had left. He sighed and then when he turned to talk with Casse, but when he did a white, blinding flash of light and a enormous wind or some sort of force pushed everybody on the room. Right on the center, Archie appeared. He wore a old brown jacket and a white shirt, cleaned from any stain. He had long white pants and was barefoot, one his hand he holded a flower in the other a book, that read: Archibald James Robert Richards. "Well, well," Archie said in flawless scottish accent. He was calmed. "You all have disappointed, what's happened with the true values that I teached you. The values that are bloody neccessary in life." "Archie?" Jackson said. He walked towards Archie. Tears were coming out of his eyes, he fell unto his knees. thumb|300px|"Yes, Daniel." Archie said. "Yes, Daniel. You have utterly dissappointed me. Fighting, screaming and insulting each other and for what? Get even? What I teached has no meaning for any of you?" Nobody talked. "H-h-how?" Jackson whispered. "Do not asked how nor why. Do not even ask, just talk. Here," Archie touched Jackson's face. Helped him off the floor and hugged him. It felt so real. It felt so true, but it could not be real, it simply could not. You know that feeling that you have when somebody you love dies or goes away for a long time, and you wish you could just see them and hugged them for a last time, you wish that hug could last forever. Well, Jackson was living that, he had in the man that teached how to be a man, saying good-bye. "I must live now, but not before saying goodbye. My daughter, Maria come forth." Archie said, his clear eyes had a certain glow, but it was not a happy one. "My love, don't cry. I will be gone, I need to. It is the will of the Lord and after all, I'll be reunited with your mother, God knows how I missed her. "Do not cry, smile. I am at last in peace, in purity and you can say one with the universe. I dunno if it's normal, but once you die, you become part with the past, the present and the future, the universe, the stars, heaven and earth. I have seen the Gates of Heaven, I have seen my dear wife again. You, Jackson, my only nephew, my oldest 'son', I've raised you like my own, your father would be proud, and I am. Indeed, you are son of your father. Your duty now on is to defend the family name, take care of your wife and do what I've teached you. Love, humbleness and peace are the three great things that we must have in life, and we must achieve them, my son. It is most unfortunate that you must follow your way in life alone. "But it is indispensable that you do. After all you are just beginners ''in the way of life, in the paths of life. Now the real tests start, the real tough moments will come. Such as these you just experienced." "Archie," Jackson said a low voice. "Don't go." "Child, I must," Archie said camly with a smile. "You have to accept death. It is needed, death and life go hand in hand. Now I must go, Casse, Linda, Bill, Nick, I will always cherish you. Maria, Jackson keep yourselfs close, love each other. And I'm thankful, that I got to see my beautiful granddaughter, Primrose. It is your duty to teach her in the ways of life, just like I did. ''Life is short. Break the rules, mate, forgive fast. Kiss slowly, kiss gently, love truly with all your heart. Laugh like there's no tomorrow, and never stop smiling. As oddly as it might be." Archie smiled once more. He left the flower in a near chair. And stood there. Just when he was going to dissappear, Jackson got hold of him. Everything now dissappeared. Archie turned to dust, the room is vaporized, was in the middle of nowhere. For now, his body began to be pulled, at one point apparently he traveled by a black hole, appeared in the middle of the galaxy. Looking at the stars, he again traveled through space, looking at the universe, the infinite. Then he stopped in front of a huge gate, silver and high. On the clouds had more white and pure. It was Heaven. Then he returned to the room, alone in the floor. Where Archie stood was nothing. Everybody looked surprised, no a word camed out for the rest of the night. Characters/Personajes: *Jackson Richards *Bill & Nick Grossbard *Liana Richards *Casse Robinson *Linda Robinson *Jessica Richards *Ronnie Radcliffe *Warren Winters *Archie Richards *Chris Thomas *Hans Delacour *Michael Oddson (mentioned/mencionado) *Liam Crowe (mentioned/mencionado) *Toby Winters (mentioned/mencionado)